Zadimortis
Zadimortis is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Final Fantasy XI and other lesser stories. Appearance Zadimortis is a severe, black-skinned man of solid and firm build with brilliant white eyes and a bald head hiding under his hood. One for practicality, Zadimortis wears a simple sleeveless tunic stained gray, and loose, battle-weary cloth pants, the hems at the bottom frayed and shorn with wear, and held up by a deep violet silk belt covered in white runic inscriptions along its length. The tunic is hooded, which he always leaves up. He wields no weapon, but instead conjures the energy of the forbidden spell Life, which manifests on his command as glistening white spears, orbs, or swords of light. Backstory "Keep a special eye on that one lest he turn sour; who knows what can come from that kind of power!" - Shantotto, upon grading Zadimortis's performance on the Aurastery final examination Born in Windurst to two of the best black mages of the Aurastery, Zadimortis rose to prodigy immensely quick, studying for a brief period under the legendary summoner Ajido-Marujido and even earning commendations from Lady Shantotto herself. Upon completion of the Windurstian course of study, he quickly left the city, fully fed up with the blindness of those in power and the incompetence of those without. He made his own way through Vana'diel, always seeking a place to improve himself, and always failing - until he was swiftly bested in Cape Terrigan by a gigantic bird that wielded incredible black magics. Upon defeat, the monstrous roc introduced itself as the sorcerer Kreutzet, and invited him to make his home in the dank dwellings of the neighboring Kuftal Tunnel, as the sorcerer had rarely until then encountered such power. Zadimortis accepted, and spent the next twenty years in the care of that great monster, his intelligence, power, and disdain for mankind growing all the while. The Crystal War between the forces of man and the forces of the Shadow Lord came and went, and he wanted nothing more than for both sides to annihilate each other so the world might be better off. The two of them were eventually discovered by the fell witch Olivia, and they joined her fold as the Triad of Torment - an organization that, while not particularly fond of the name, Zadimortis felt would be the best way for him to grow yet further, as well as provide some clarity of vision. Upon learning that Olivia's goal was to awaken the gods and absorb their power, Zadimortis joined her cause with a greater fervor, though a part of him still sought a true endgame to these constant escalations of power. Upon unearthing the prophecy of the Silver Comet and the awakening of the forbidden spell Life, Zadimortis immediately deduced its whereabouts and awaited the comet with (quite literally) open arms, engaging in battle against a delicate yet persistent white mage tarutaru named Terranova and his dragoon companion Tasios. At the apex of the conflict, in the light of the ultimate spell, Kreutzet fell, and Zadimortis was betrayed by Olivia in an attempt to gain the power for herself - which failed (or so he thought). Zadimortis was thrown headfirst into the colossal wellspring of power that the otherworldly spell poured forth, but instead of dying, the dissolving husk of his consciousness swam out, having absorbed as much of its power as it could while still becoming whole. Zadimortis was able to escape that eldritch place, and recovered on his own, once again bereft of any companionship. It took a great deal of time to reconcile his newfound power, and realized that whatever ultimate order had created that power had erased a fair deal of his humanity. While a large part of him welcomes this, considering it a divine "ascension" of sorts, a small but loud part of his remaining humanity cries out, for his yet unfulfilled human side has not yet found a purpose in life worth committing himself to, and realizing that its time as human is limited, seeks this above anything else. Battle (NT Moveset) Type: Heavy Class: Marksman Special Bravery HP Titles * C.lv 10: Harbinger of the Silver Comet * Offline Crystal rank: Sacred Vessel * 100 ranked wins: The Unstoppable * 500 ranked wins: Twice Betrayed * 1000 ranked wins: Inhuman Battle (Original/012 Moveset) Zadimortis Calculating Alienist- A powerful sorcerer who uses his unearthly holy power to trap and punish his foes with overwhelming might. ---- Zadimortis can best be described as a very difficult character to play, and a very difficult character to play against. While he doesn't have many base attacks, and almost all of them have very long and telegraphed startups, many of them have special conditions that affect how they activate, and lead into bravery, HP, or bravery > HP three-part chains, each of which is better to use in different situations, such as the enemy's position relative to you, or whether or not you are in a good position to wall rush the opponent. The large amount of chain attacks will also require players to carefully select what sort of attacks they will play him with, and which of his strengths to best manipulate against your foes. As a strongly ground-based indirect trapper and pseudo-counterer, he excels against close-range attackers, particularly ones that rely on direct assaults, and enemies who rely on positioning to land their attacks, as Zadimortis can use that positioning against them. Easily adaptable enemies (e.g. Bartz) and enemies that can play with range (e.g. Kuja) will leave Zadimortis dead in the water, as they can work around his attempted manipulations and take advantage of his large blind spots. Brave Attack HP Attack Brave-to-Brave Attack Brave-to-HP Attack EX Mode Zadimortis's EX Mode is Harbinger of the Silver Comet. While in this state, he becomes covered head to toe in solid silvery-white planar, nondescript armor, and he gains several benefits: - Regen - Lachesism: Zadimortis becomes immune to flinching and staggering. Zadimortis's EX Burst is The Meaning of Life. He conjures dozens and dozens of white spears, swords, and orbs, and hurls them at the enemy one by one. The screen fills with these weapons, and each one is tied to a button, direction, or trigger. As soon as you press one, it is replaced with a new button, so you can never run out. Each spear sent at the enemy deals bravery damage. There is a prompt bar along the bottom that slowly fills with each spear you attack with. Based on how much you fill the bar, his final attack is different: - Less than 50%: Shadow Punch: Zadimortis hurls himself at the enemy with his fist, dealing a final hit of HP damage with no bravery damage. - 51-90%: Final Reverse: Zadimortis pulls the weapons sent into the enemy back out, dealing several small hits of bravery damage followed by a final collapse of HP damage. - 91%+: Unfulfillment: Zadimortis heaves forward, and all the spears manifested impale the enemy at once, then he expends all his energy to summon a gigantic white star above his head that crashes into the energy for several more hits of bravery damage followed by HP damage. It is not possible to fill the bar entirely; each attack entered past 50% fills the bar a constantly reducing amount, never reaching 100%. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Dusk and Dawn *''World Map Theme: Scarlet Skies, Shadowed Plains *''Dungeon Theme: The Divine *''Normal Battle: Keepers of the Wild *''Boss Battle: Kindred Cry *''Final Boss Battle: Echoes of Creation Rival Battle *''Vs Shantotto: Feast of the Ladies *''Vs Terranova: Tough Battle #2 Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters